1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of performing a Wi-Fi direct connection to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, Wi-Fi is frequently used to transmit or receive data between devices. When using Wi-Fi, a device first connects to an access point (AP) and then, connects to a device that is to be connected and belongs to a connected network by using an IP address to thereby transmit or receive data. However, it is difficult to transmit or receive data between devices because an AP has to be used, whether the device to be connected to and the AP belong to the same network has to be found out, and an IP address has to be found out.
Accordingly, methods of connecting devices using a peer to peer (P2P) method such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi Direct have been developed to conveniently transmit or receive data between devices. In particular, Wi-Fi Direct has high data transmission and reception speeds and a broad coverage and is thus widely used by users.